A Dying Crow, A Flying Snake
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: A strawberry was shoved down his throat. A previously bitten strawberry to be exact.


Disclaimer: Don't own

**_Chapter one_**

**_Whips and strawberries_**

* * *

Anko sighed, yawning loudly as she covered her mouth with her hand. Such a long day, of course the only thing left to do was go home and smash some jounin's faces in along the way. Ibiki was a brutal man, she thought grinning much like a Cheshire cat. Today they had interrogated a simple minded rouge Nin, who had broken only five minutes in. Such a pity, she hadn't even gotten to step it. Ibiki often broke them before she had a chance to introduce the torture part of the T and I corps.

Anko rolled her shoulders back with a satisfying crack, only to pause at the sight of two figures walking towards her. They were ahead; followed by the team Tsunade had only sent out maybe five hours ago? They were back relatively quick, much faster than Anko thought they would be.

"_Oi!_ What are you doing here so late?!" She shouted waving her arm in the air; the trench coat was very convenient against the cold, not that she cared much in the first place. A patch of sunny blonde hair was seen and she could tell the team sent to retrieve Itachi, had gone even better than they had hoped. They had not only gotten Itachi, but _Sasuke as well._

"Oh nothing much Anko, working late again I see?" Kakashi was _very_ aware of what Anko did to jounin, only to relieve stress. He knew it was a load of bull, Anko was _just_ sadistic, that's all there was to it. He knew personally. Why else would she willingly work in the T and I?

"Yeah, Ibiki took all the glory….I didn't even get to come out at all." Anko groused rubbing the back of her head with a sigh. Such an annoyance that man was. Anko never got to do anything these days.

"Well, maybe you will get a chance tonight." And just like that everyone was gone, of course, not before Anko saw dark mahogany tears stained into the face of none other than Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Anko was startled out of her sleep; a messenger hawk had quite literally crashed through her window. A scroll was strapped to his back; Anko quickly took it, petting the small bird wistfully before it left. Opening the scroll she couldn't help but grin at the new challenge, well mission presented to her.

It was short and to the point, even _Ibiki_ couldn't make his old pupil speak. So they finally, finally needed the torture back in T and I. Just what she wanted to hear. And like the snake she secretly was, she vanished into the shadows, grinning all the while.

Once there, she slinked into the ground, flame lit torches giving the place the feel of decay. A sense of dying, wanting to twist and wither away. Or maybe it was just what they thought after they were done. She kicked the steel door open, the halls long and spindly thin.

Shinobi and AnBu alike avoided her, she could _taste_ their fear and she gave her Cheshire grin. Gleefully noting how they crept away ever so slightly. Once at the final door, she banged on it once, twice and then finally five times. The door swung open and Ibiki stared down at her, his dark eyes narrowed and as steely as she had ever seen.

He moved aside, the message clear as he left the room. Make him scream, he was tired, Ibiki was. He looked worn, confused and so utterly broken. Anko frowned, Ibiki had been her sensei after, that snake had left her to die. So she decided she would make whoever was here, beg and scream until his throat was raw and bloody.

Blank eyes stared at her, he looked completely _unfazed_. Anko scowled, of course he would be. He was Ibiki's star pupil. So Anko being the sadist she was couldn't wait to make him bleed. His eyes followed her every movement, wary of what she would do. He had never seen this woman before, but he could tell by merely looking at her, that she was _dangerous_. Though for what reason he didn't know, maybe he _had_ seen her before?

Anko gently placed her nails over his cheek, hissing slightly as she quickly dragged them down. Bright red slashes were left in their place; blank eyes were blank no longer. No, they were wide and revealed _something._ It was only the beginning Anko thought grinning.

"Hello…." She whispered into his ear, gently reaching over his shoulder, before yanking back a whip. His eyes widened.

"Uchiha Itachi." She said no more, merely dragging her toy over him, sharply with leaping cracks. He flinched, grunted and hissed. But he did not scream. Anko's eyes narrowed, **_why did he not scream?!_**

She let the whip crack over the bridge of his nose, leaving a thin, but sharp red line. He flinched and did not scream. Anko would _make_ him scream, one way or another: his eyes broke open, like a dropped egg. They were black inky abysses, sucking in anything that dared look too long. Anko admittedly paused the handle warm and sweaty in her hand, Uchiha Itachi, something was different about this man. Even if only for one moment, Anko saw something.

Something, which he kept hidden. Locked tightly, the key melted and lost forever. Anko smirked; it didn't matter, as **_she _**knew how to pick such locks.

He was growing annoyed, he deserved this treatment….no, they need to make this end. Itachi deserved death; he knew and longed for such a passion. The whip snapped across his face, directly down his cheek. _Anko Mitarashi_, he remembered her now.

Dark eyes and shaded pale violet hair. Always boasting of her strength, quite loudly too he remembered noting to himself, once upon a time anyway. She was weaker than him, yet held far more... fire. Of course this was obvious in her attitude, though she wasn't always such a sadist.

_Once upon a time, she had only wanted to impress her sensei. A man she would soon loath. It was terribly ironic-_

Itachi blinked slowly, his eyes wide.

Her lips were stained a dark red, her eyes glittering brightly in a way that he felt, he didn't know what he felt…._warm?_

A strawberry was shoved down his throat. A previously bitten strawberry to be exact.

_"Be a good boy, and you might get more."_ She whispered, leaving the room. Needless to say, Itachi swallowed the red berry. Fearing something he had never feared before.

_'Is it a bad thing, that I'm curious of her?'_ he thought, snaking his tongue over his lips, he tasted strawberries.

* * *

Author's note: Ha Anko dosen't like being watched apparently, short chapter for the beginning, but it will get better! So yeah, any comments?


End file.
